godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Neo: Sanda
Bio "SANDA arrived and fought to protect GAIRA," Miyuki said, finishing up the G-Cell transfer. "He helped the other monster deep into the mountains. They were so well hidden that the military simply couldn't find them, mostly thanks to their near-human intelligence." "So Sanda was the other Frankenstein mutation?" Ozaki said, wincing slightly as Miyuki withdrew the injector out of his arm. "And I'm guessing that he was trying to protect his...brother." "Near as we can figure...Sanda was actually raised in a small mountainous community. A doctor in that village discovered him and cared for him when he was smaller than a human, so he learned to associate with humans early on," Miyuki said while cleaning the equipment. Ozaki began to sit up, rubbing his now-sore arm. "Dr. Bowen and Dr. Togami, the caretakers of the Frankenstein monster, tried to track the beasts down, and they succeeded, partially. Sanda eventually saved them both from the wrath of his brother, who had healed, but the two apparently began fighting between themselves over the two doctors...their battle eventually took them through Tokyo and out into the sea. All archival footage shows their brutality, though Sanda clearly tried, several times, to calm Gaira down..." Miyuki's voice trailed off, somewhat saddened by the idea that two brothers would fight to the death. Ozaki, sitting up, probed once more: "So what happened to them?" Miyuki breathed deep. "They both died. There were reports that an undersea eruption killed them both. Some say that Godzilla got ahold of them, and they tried to fight him, but both monsters were killed. The intel is sketchy." A brief silence. "Wow...that's some wild stuff," Ozaki said. "So I guess now's the part where you tell me what that has to do with me." "Shrewd assumption," Miyuki retorted. "You'll recall that both Godzilla and Frankenstein were radioactive mutations with incredible regenerative abilities?" "The only ones of their kind. No other monsters outside of other G-Mutants have their healing factors." "Correct...but the Gargantuas had little to no radiation in the DNA that was discovered in their wake." "....Eh?" "It's remarkable, but somehow the regenerative abilities were retained without the radiation necessary to maintain it. It was using that DNA as a blueprint that allowed us to retrofit the energy-charged Godzilla cells into a non-lethal form to the human body. With a few more sessions, you'll have the energy conductive abilities, the increased strength and the regenerative healing abilites that will make you a force to be reckoned with." "Yeah, I read the pamplet. But...wow...so I'm part Frankenstein?" "In a nutshell." "...Sugoi." "Well, I'm off to a lecture. Get lots of rest and I'll see you tomorrow." Miyuki turned away. "Wait!" Ozaki said. "...First date and no kiss?" Miyuki snorted (still very ladylike) and flipped her hair. "Fighters aren't my type. Ja-ne, Ozaki-kun." Abilities/Aspects: * - Armored hide * - Physically powerful * - Omnivourous, but mostly herbivourous * - Not invulnerable, but high healing factor External links *Godzilla Neo - SANDA Category:Godzilla Neo Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art